14 August 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-13 ;Comments *Three more from the XTC album ‘Drums And Wires’, as well as another play for the Quads single, which was due for release that Friday. *'Can’t Stand Losing You' by Police was then #7 in the UK national singles chart. The session version featured here is an instrumental. *JP gives a limited rundown of that week's singles chart, which included Boomtown Rats at #1, Ian Dury (‘Reasons To Be Cheerful Pt 3’) at #3, Sham 69 (‘Hersham Boys’) at #6, Specials (‘Gangsters’) at #14, Dave Edmunds at #15, Angelic Upstarts new at #29, Flying Lizards (‘Money’) new at #30, B52's (‘Rock Lobster’) new at #37, Tubeway Army down at #38, Merton Parkas new at #40. *The original Jetsons Hanna-Barbera cartoon version of the Scientific Americans track can be seen at YouTube. *The Wencke Myhre German-language track based on Lucille (the Kenny Rogers hit) played here is called, and contains the repeated phrase, “John Peel”. *The Id were an early incarnation of Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark. The song played here was later reprised on their debut LP. *Mentions a couple of gigs he has recently been to see - the Donkeys supporting the Undertones at the Marquee (it appears from the venue's schedule this was one of the first four nights of the month), as well as the Fall at The Factory in Manchester (from an online gigography, and the show of 23 July 1979, this was probably 1979-07-20, the first time he ever saw his favourite band live, when they played with Echo & The Bunnymen). *The Prince Buster track was covered on Joe Strummer’s debut solo album Earthquake Weather. A version by The Tennors appears on the Scratchy Sounds compilation. Sessions *Dolly Mixture First and only session, first broadcast. *Police First and only session, repeat. First broadcast 30 July 1979 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Penetration: Come Into The Open (single) Virgin *Dolly Mixture: Dolly Mixture Theme Song / Dream Come True (Peel session) *Yardbirds: Louise (LP - Five Live Yardbirds, 1964) Charly reissue *Police: Can't Stand Losing You (The Bit We Left Out) (Peel session) *Cockney Rejects: Police Car (single – Flares ‘N’ Slippers b-side) Small Wonder *Scientific Americans: Eep Opp Ork (EP – Beyond Rational Thought) Tekno Tunes *Quads: There Must Be Thousands (single) Big Bear *Wencke Myhre: John Peel (Lucille) (LP – Album) Ariola *Neu Electrikk: Lust Of Berlin (single) Synesthesia *Heptones: Hypocrite (v/a LP – Rebel Music) Trojan *Fashion: Bike Boys (LP – Product Perfect) Fashion *Dolly Mixture: The Locomotion (Peel session) *Tearjerkers: Love Affair (single) Good Vibrations *Psykik Volts: Totally Useless (single) Elie Jay *Muddy Waters: Lonesome Day (LP – Sweet Home Chicago Volume 3) *Police: Bed's Too Big Without You (Peel session) *Id: Julia's Song (v/a LP – Street To Street: A Liverpool Compilation) Open Eye – incomplete, fades out *''(tape flip)'' *Roman Stewart: Praise Jah (single) Hungry Town *Dolly Mixture: New Look Baby (Peel session) *Attic: Yes I Want To (single) Brain Booster *Donkeys: What I Want (7") Rhesus *Prince Buster: Ride A Donkey (12” single) BlueBeat *Fall: Rowche Rumble (single) Step Forward *Police: Next To You (Peel session) *Crowd: Modern Machine (v/a LP - Beach Blvd) Posh Boy *Echo & The Bunnymen: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *Dolly Mixture: Ernie Ball (Peel session) – incomplete, fades out *''(tape flip)'' *Joy Division: Shadowplay (LP – Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Gregory Isaacs & U Brown: The Border (12" single) GG's *XTC: When You're Near Me / Ten Feet Tall / Roads Girdle The Globe (LP – Drums And Wires) Virgin *Police: Message In A Bottle (Peel session) *Dolly Mixture: He's So Frisky (Peel session) – cuts out File ;Name *1979-8-14 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 ;Length *1.50.44 ;Other *File created from T125 and T126 of 400 Box. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?uinmiwmwow1 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)